Meet the Boyfriend
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Suddenly, it seemed Jade was aware there were others to witness their interaction and she drew away from his lips rather hesitantly, sending them all a stone-cold glare that made them snaps their heads to the side to avoid her. Beck's hopes were massively deflated as of /now/. / Jades [FT: James from BTR!] One-shot, one-sided lingering Bade [don't get your hopes up for Jade].


Meet the Boyfriend

Summary: Suddenly, it seemed Jade was aware there were others witness their interaction and she drew away from his lips rather hesitantly, sending them all a stone-cold glare that made them snaps their heads to the side to avoid her stare.

Beck's hopes were massively deflated as of now.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: So this IS an older idea, but I was too lazy to start a new one from scratch when I have a shit ton of pre-existing ones I've just never gotten around to finishing. Plus, I always liked this prompt because I could really express how different Jade can be when she's around someone who makes her as happy as James does.

When I finish the Prome one, it's probably going to be one of the cutest ones I've ever done because it just shows how when you break down Jade West's barrier, she is really just like every other girl - just a lot more broken than some.

Jades is EXTREMELY different from Bade and that's shown through out this and through out a lot of the ones I've wrote. They're a tad more dysfunctional than Bade, but they're a lot more passionate and there's a lot more love. Honestly, we did a RP with them getting back for a ninth time and IMMEDIATELY it was so much feels and they'd already missed each other so much and I CANNOT EVEN DESCRIBE HOW AMAZING THAT MOMENT WAS.

I just - AllOfMeHatesYou and my RP's are the best thing in the world. I couldn't ask for better in that department. I commend his talent.

SPEAKING of him, I'd suggest you check-out his story, "Jade's Big Time Revenge' because it is fantastic and he really needs to update because I need this.. YOU WON'T REGRET IT! He's a phenomenal writer and he means a lot to me, ^_^ SO DO IT.

^ This summary was written months ago and because it was nice, I didn't feel a need to change or update it too much. I thought it was pretty sweet, :) But AllOfMeHatesYou gets a heart 3 [if you can't see it, pretend it's there!] ; simply because I feel like it, xx

Enjoy this one!

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

When Jade sat down at lunch, there was something noticeably different about her. One - she had two packaged boxes of sushi in her hand. Two - she was smiling. If you'd never witnessed a Jade West smile, you were considered unlucky; something bright and cheerful on her face only mean one thing: trouble.

"Uh - Jade?" Tori timidly broke in while the remainder of the friends around her just stared at the raven-haired girl, perplexed. Jade, who looked up, maintaining the same smile in a smug fashion, set the second box of sushi next to her. "Why do you have two boxes of sushi?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Silly Tori," She said in a light voice, clearly mocking her intelligence. "I have a guest for lunch today obviously." She insisted with a shrug. Her eyes glanced over to Cat, who was silent, but withholding a giggle as she could tell. Discreetly whilst Tori was busy exchanging glances with everyone else at the table, the girl raised a single finger to her lips in gesture to Cat to keep quiet.

This was going to be fun.

Frightened thoughts formed in Tori's mind to even think about who was coming. A chainsaw murderer, Jade's felony-filled brother, maybe some equally frightening relative. "-Who?"

Jade sensed everyone's clear discomfort [other than Cat] at the idea and fed off of it. She loved being a masochist. "My boyfriend." She answered with simplicity. "I figured it's time you meet him." A smirk once again crossing her features darkly.

Everyone nearly choked on his or her food. "B-boyfriend?" Beck stuttered out in jealous shock. That completely shot down all of his ideas of attempting to get her back. That, and he had a feeling he frankly was not going to like this guy.

He stood her up at Prome, she was there alone. She never spoke about him. What kind of a guy was this guy? Now he had all the more reasons to dislike this mystery man.

Her eyes narrowed. "You sound surprised." A threatening underline that made everyone straighten nervously and put on forced smiles. She'd taken clear notice of Beck's immediate response to her news. Not that she cared, though it was slightly satisfying that he was getting a taste of his own medicine after he put her through three years of chizz, having to dealing with his social abilities he so often liked to call them.

He was a shameless flirt in denial - Jade didn't see him any other way.

"What? Pfft, ridiculous."

"I'm happy for you."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hehe, yay."

" - Can't wait to meet him."

The one at the end was full of sarcasm, which was quickly known to be Beck. Jade smirked. "That's what I thought you all said." A faint buzz was heard as Jade pulled out her Pearphone, scrolling with a finger through her texts. He'd be here any minute now.

Now what happened directly after depended on how he made his entrance and how much attention he got. Hopefully, he would pull up in the parking lot in a normal car and discreetly walk up, but she was betting that wasn't going to happen. And she was always right.

The screeching of tires caught a majority of the attention, drawing Jade's eyes and practically every one else's eyes when a silver Porsche pulled up, sliding messily into a parking space. Jade knew it was him, because she knew he was an awful driver; at least when he was trying to show off. His claims that she was the one that sucked had no true basis.

Out of her peripheral view, she saw Beck looking at her for confirmation of his suspicions and the smug look she had on her face was all the confirmation he needed.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JAMES DIAMOND!" One girl had to yell and completely ruin the suspense, in which of course the guy who got out flashed a smile in her direction, his trademark smile that usually made Jade's blood boil if he pointed it at any girl other than her, but she'd let it go for now. She was getting far too much satisfaction out of this.

She watched him stop and search for her in the amount of faces and Jade raised from her seat to subtly make her location known. When he met her eyes, she nearly smiled.

Jade shouldn't always worry about where she stood with him, yet she did anyway. But the way his eyes lit up when he saw her, completely told her not to worry. It was basically the same way she looked at him - when he wasn't looking.

Her friends gaped at the pair as James made his way over to her and pulled her in for a kiss, eliciting more gasps from the peanut gallery. Her hands adjusted to the sides of his face, eagerly responding to the positive welcoming. James had instead gone for her waist, holding his girl.

When Jade did decide to face her friends, who were looking at them in surprise, the only one who was slightly knowing was Cat. James slipped a protective arm around her once they finally broke away from the passionate welcoming; probably because he set eyes on Beck.

James was definitely not fond of Beck. Jade had told him numerous bad stories, all of which contained tales that would NEVER allow him to give Beck the benefit of the doubt; in his mind - Beck was a complete and utter turd.

"YOU'RE DATING /HIM/?!" They shouted in unison and Jade and James exchanged a look, mostly out of amusement and irony of the situation. That had been the reaction they had earned from his three other friends, the same shock and surprise evident in all of their tones.

It was funny how things worked out that way.

Jade faced them with a bored, lifeless expression. "No, I paid him to come here. The cat's out of the bag." She said sarcastically, causing Cat to jump in, in alarm. Figures she couldn't comprehend a metaphor appropriately.

"I was in a bag?" She asked, receiving a lot of sighs as answers in return.

Jade shook her head dismissively at Cat, signaling her to drop the subject as she leaned into James, smoothing an arm around his shoulders and arching an eyebrow. "Of course I'm dating him, I don't get like this," She gestured between her and James. "With normal people. This is who I'm dating." Her eyes returned the handsome boy, lips quirking smugly.

"I KNEW IT!" Tori pointed a finger in the brunette's face with a matter-of-fact expression, though had wild eyes. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T DATING HIM AT PROME, AND I KNEW YOU WERE LYING!" Frankly, everyone at the table were startled by the Latina's outburst - but she couldn't helping being overzealously proud of her suspicions being correct, after all.

Tori had bore witness of quite a few scenes that had questioned whether or not Jade was with the popular band boy. Some things the both of them must have thought had been secretive, but really weren't to the observant eyes of the Latina.

Watching them share a few dances, James' mention of a 'special friend' who'd gotten them to come, and Jade participating in some of their performances had only been the indications at the top of her list. Number one sat with the way they'd disappeared and she'd followed. They'd shared a little moment that she'd watched and as cute as it had been [though she definitely wouldn't have interrupted to get in her 'I was right!' Triumphant moment], she knew she'd been right.

The Goth should express nothing but gratitude to her for keeping her little secret! Obviously it's been strategic. To be honest, if Tori would have gotten him - she would have told EVERY ONE about it, so Jade must have had steel reasoning for her keeping it hush-hush.

Jade merely smirked and smacked the finger out of her face. "Correct."

"So how long have you two been dating?" Beck asked casually to break the silence, wondering just how long she'd obligated herself to this guy. Now he REALLY didn't like him, because he was making Jade act differently - and it was a good different.

"Nearly three months." She answered simply, beginning to pick at her sushi once more. Even if she kept one hand rested on James' leg. She could tell he was tensing and ready to absolutely rub Beck's face in the fact that she was his and not Beck's anymore.

"A continuous three months." He emphasized, sending Beck a heated look with his hazel eyes. This began a stare off, because no they were both angry and glaring at each other.

As questions were thrown at her and a steady glare from Beck's direction, Jade focused her attention on James, who had not said a thing since he arrived. "Anything you want to add?" She questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Most of the questioning is surrounding you, I think I'm going to be quiet for a minute." He said with a slight grin, leaning in so he could whisper in her ear without wandering listeners. "And the looks trailer boy is sending me are pretty funny." He found great amusement in the jealousy. Beck had been stupid enough to let this girl go, it was James' turn now.

Both of their gazes set on Beck, his glare didn't fade one bit despite that, possibly even getting bigger and harsher. He was extremely unhappy with this, especially considering James Diamond had on multiple occasions come off as a monumental jerk, a very arrogant jerk, whom enjoyed surrounding himself in women and flirting with any girl who was breathing.

However hypocritical that would have sounded verbally, given the type of person Beck was. He considered himself just very friendly.

Jade smirked and leaned up to his height to mutter back, "I think you broke him." Beck never showed jealousy, but the look on his face was green with envy. It was trivial, given that the only guy Jade had ever been with had solely been Beck, making him more apt to thinking she would always come back around.

But not this time, she had someone else - someone who she wasn't messing with her head every five minutes. Sure, they had their fair share of fights, dating the kind of person Jade was - always managed to create a decent amount of it, but it was usually resolved pretty quickly with the way James usually got her to stop yelling at him.

By kissing her spontaneously of course. It was more effective than it sounded. But they were early on in the relationship, nearly three months by now. She'd see how things went - even if it was so far incredibly good.

She broke his thoughts by pulling him down to sit, making room for him because they didn't often accommodate more than six people and a puppet, though didn't have a problem having to sit closely to him, even if everyone else did.

Jade glanced up, noticing Tori was still looking flabbergasted, in turn made her narrow her eyes. "You can close your jaw now Vega, unless you want me to stuff my fist in it." The Latina complying quickly with a hasty gulp. Remaining on Jade's good side was a priority even if she was in a relatively pleasant mood.

Tori was semi disappointed though, she'd always found James the most attractive member of Big Time Rush and was a bit envious of Jade's relationship with him, but kept it to herself and put on a smile.

"Ooh, you got me sushi!" James exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence as he popped the lid open, rubbing his hands together. He loved sushi, Jade knew that, considering she liked it as much as he did.

"Yep." She replied easily, moving her California roll from side to side as she eyed her friends. Cat giggled manically, catching everyones' attention. Jade raised a single eyebrow, but Cat shook her head and quieted.

"James, could you pass me the salt?" The redhead asked, making James look at her quizzically.

"Uh - Cat, there isn't any salt." He responded, his packet of wasabi in hand.

The redhead frowned and sighed. "Phooey."

Jade, deciding to add in her own comment to the conversation, spoke up with "Like you need more salt on those fries, they're already drenched in sodium." Cat frowned, something James took notice of.

Beck couldn't help the sly grin that spread on his face when James decided to comment, knowing Jade would get flared up about it. "Jade, you didn't need to say that." He insisted, looking directly at her.

She flickered her eyes over to him, straightening. "I know." Then averting her eyes.

Beck's hopes depleted epically, his shoulders slumping. Where was the over-reactive Jade? The one that always blew up if you even managed a look at her? The one who snapped if you found something wrong with her interjection; where was she?

He looked between the two with a poorly concealed amount of frustration as the interaction continued, James nudging Jade in the ribs with an elbow. "Jade." He said gently, catching her attention briefly.

"What?" She asked in a sharp tone, crossing her arms and forgetting her food. She was clearly now showing her annoyance in his protest about her remark.

Who was he kidding? She was still there! Beck knew that. Now he just had to sit and watch things unfold. He visibly cringed when James put his arm around her waist, pulling her slowly into his side and resting his chin on her shoulder. Her posture remained rigid for only a moment more, before she relaxed.

James frowned. "Babe, look at me." He insisted, a pouting expression on his face, which Jade slowly recognized with a groan.

"No, no!" She insisted, her lip quirking upwards as he kissed the side of her face, muttering something into her ear that Beck was unable to catch and that made him even more annoyed. This was like some Katherine Heigl romantic comedy playing out before him, but nothing about it was comical. It was awful.

Was this what Jade had always felt when they had been together? This burning rage to rip the person's head off? Because he was feeling a strong desire to rip the boy apart, limb from limb.

"James." She spoke very slowly, seeing as how his pout wasn't going anywhere. It was getting deeper - and cuter. "James!" She repeated his name in an urgent tone.

Beck watched the intersection in confusion. Why was she getting so worked up over a pout? He'd tried the routine multiple times on her and she'd never showed any taking to it. There wasn't much he ever could do to soften her once she was mad at him.

"Fine." She exhaled and brought a hand under his chin, pressing her lips to his to take away his pout. But not before her lips had curved in a small smile. Everyone had noticed, because everyone had been watching. This was certainly something they hadn't seen.

Suddenly, it seemed Jade was aware there were others witness their interaction and she drew away from his lips rather hesitantly, sending them all a stone-cold glare that made them snaps their heads to the side to avoid her stare.

Beck's hopes were massively deflated as of now.

[OoOoOoO]

"That's Vega's locker - don't pay attention to it; it's annoying and unnecessary." Jade remarked as she led James around the halls by hand. She'd decided to leave lunch early with him and show him around a bit, considering she hadn't recalled a time where he'd seen the /inside/ of the school. Maybe he'd browsed a bit on the night of Prome, considering he'd been present during the school day for band rehearsals, but this was a bit more of a personal tour. She'd actually be able to tell him what certain things were.

She knocked her head to the side to gesture to the transparent one on the lower row, a scornful curl of her lip following. "That's Beck's - as unimaginative as ever. He tried to go for deep and 'transparent', but failed miserably." James snickered at that and agreed completely.

"Not surprised; if he can't even manage that mop he calls hair, he couldn't possibly make good locker design choices!" He stated knowingly.

"My locker's over here - thankfully away from the both of theirs, but I'll give you a prize if you can manage to pick out which one is mine." The brunette offered, turning to send him a challenging look, even if pinpointing which one was hers would be the opposite of a challenge.

James pressed his lips together and surveyed the two rows of lockers, stacked right on top of each other. There were some interesting lockers in Hollywood Arts, he gave them credit for that, but nothing stood out quite as violently as the locker that adorned many different scissors, all in different positions. His girlfriend was definitely something.

He broke away from her lead and paced back and forth in front of the lockers, bringing a hand to rub at his chin, as if he was contemplating which one was hers. He was a bit dim sometimes, but this was as clear as day. "Well, let's see what we have here.." He slid his back against a locker and slapped his hand on her's. "The scissor-covered one by chance?"

Jade smirked and broke into a little applause for him. "Congratulations."

The pretty boy bowed and then went for the combination. "Now let me see if I can open it!"

"James!" She bolted over and batted his hands away from her combo, pinning his body to the locker. "How about /no/?"

He smiled cheekily and used it as an advantage to wrap his arms around her, holding her tight to him. She should have foreseen this happening - he could be clever with how he got her to come to him. "Tactful; right, babe?" His face showing pride for using the word correctly.

"Pushing it is a more accurate way of putting it." She responded teasingly and tapped her hands on his chest, not minding the closeness. When it was just between the two of them, all alone, she could be quite affectionate. "I appreciate you coming and meeting the dolts."

He shrugged. "It makes sense. You met my friends, and I'll meet yours. I didn't mind the look on trailer boy's face throughout the entire time, though! That was worth it right there!" James smirked proudly, insuring that he had it stored well in his memory.

Jade snorted. "How very one-track minded. I had a feeling you'd enjoy that. I can't say I didn't enjoy that myself." She admitted, exhaling. "Mostly because of the wazzbag did that to me with different girls for THREE years."' James could tell just by how tense she was becoming in his arms that she was about to get rather worked up about the memories she had with the Canadian. Sometimes he wished he could just erase those - or at least swap out the three months he'd know her, for the three YEARS that Beck had [even if Beck didn't deserve anything more than three SECONDS with her].

He shifted his arms to stroke at hers with his hands, searching her eyes to get some proper contact. "He's a jerk! That's been well established." James made a face himself. "He didn't deserve you for how long he had you."

It was always nice for Jade to hear that - it had always been seldom that she had, actually. She was fond of Sikowitz, but that school day before they'd all headed to Karaoke Dokie, him saying that she was 'lucky to have Beck' instead of vice versa had stayed with her. Every time someone said one word about how LUCKY she should have been to have Beck, always just made her desire to kill them even more.

Everyone was too blind to see that it was the other way around - she was a devoted girlfriend. Sure, she was a bit psychotic and violent, but she cared more than any girl ever would. Beck had certainly lost out when he'd ruined his chances with her.

Her lips curved upwards and she balled her hands in his shirt and brought him forward, obviously to kiss him. He deserved a lot of affection for that little comment - he had to have known that she appreciated that sort of thing.

James hardly rejected a kiss from his girl and held her just a little tighter as he kissed her back, slickly managing to vamp up the kiss a bit. She was already an avid responder, so he broke the kiss to glance around for anyone else, before whirling her around so /her/ back was against the lockers. Now he could be a bit more dominating.

He cupped the side of her face and completely deepened the kiss, toying with her tongue and pressing her body insistently into the locker behind her. But his other hand had a tendency to stray.. and went directly for her ass, not bothering to waste any time and ease into it. She was used to it enough by now.

Jade was well aware of his fondness for her ass.

It was just getting interesting when of course, there had to be the interrupters.. Otherwise known as her friends.

"So this is where you two disappeared off to.." Tori awkwardly intervened, after she cleared her throat to kind of be used as a hint. Jade didn't get it right away, because she kept her hands firmly bunched in his shirt, her lips moving on his relentlessly. James wasn't all too fond of their arrival either, even if this was yet another golden opportunity to claim his girl in front of trailer boy.

But.. the rest of them were watching and the last thing Jade wanted was for Robbie to start taking notes or observing a bit too closely.. he was like Sinjin in that instance. She cautiously pulled away from his lips, but not before James leant forward and pecked her lips once more.

She exhaled deeply and turned her head to face her friends.. And Tori. "Yes, and I now realize that disappearing off to the Janitor's closet would have been a /much/ better idea." She groveled and dropped her hands from James, but crossing them grumpily. This seemed to happen more often than not.

"Well, we thought we'd come and find you guys. Classes are about to pick back up." Tori continued. "We didn't know what you were planning on doing.."

"And we came to say goodbye!" Cat chimed in, flashing a sweet smile in James' direction. "Hugs!" She opened her arms expectantly. James was a hugger and so was Cat - it worked out that he was dating her best friend and she was dating his best friend.

James released Cat to go over and return the embrace, hugging the miniature redhead real tight. Jade rolled her eyes and looked to the remainder of her friends, as James bid a farewell to her friends.

He shook hands with André, and held out his hand to Robbie, but.. the ventriloquist oddly went in for hug and hugged the muscular teen tightly. "You're a beautiful man." He muttered, which made James pull away instantly with a concerned look in his direction. Jade eyed Tori with daggers to ensure she didn't go in for a hug too, even verbally instating: "NO!" To her very dangerously, which made Tori flinch and wave at James cautiously.

"Nice meeting you." The Latina gulped and nodded to him.

"You too!" And then came the final person.. Beck. James was definitely going to be the bigger person, even if he wouldn't touch the trailer boy with a ten foot pole if given the option, but this was necessary. "And nice meeting you, /Beck/." He reached out his hand to him, while Beck eyed him rather emotionlessly.

"And you, James." Beck responded, apprehensively accepting the hand and giving it a firm shake. But James pulled him in for a 'bro hug' and got just up to this ear to mutter a quick message.

"Come anywhere near my girl and you'll regret it. You had /your/ chance, Trailer Boy." Pulling away with a smile, a malice-filled smile. "Hope to see you all soon!"

There were a chorus of agreement, minus from Beck who was a bit bewildered by the threat and taken back. James didn't seem to be someone to mess with - given his sheer size, alone. He should know to tread carefully - James would be watching.

The bell rang and the halls suddenly filled with teens, as everything but Jade and James moved. The crowds filed in and Jade took the time to open her locker and empty her books into her bag. James leant against a free locker next to hers and folded his arms to grasp his biceps. "So, what's your next class?" He asked curiously.

Jade smirked and shook her head at her innocent boyfriend [sometimes, that is], and slammed her locker, adjusting her 'Gears of War' messenger bag strap on her shoulder and turning towards him, grabbing his hand. "Doesn't matter." Tugging him along towards the exit of the school.

"Where are we going?" James asked quizzically, confused as to where she was leading him. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

The brunette snorted. "Hardly." The last thing she wanted was to go to her next class when she could spend the remainder of the day with her pretty boy. He'd been very good and very friendly, even if he'd gotten under Beck's skin a little [not that Jade minded in the slightest]. A reward was in place for such behavior.

"Then where are we going?" He inquired once more.

She turned towards him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Hush. We'll go for a little drive or something." Didn't matter much to her.

It'd been a successful introduction of her pretty boy to the group; nothing was quite as appealing as spending the rest of the day with him.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Hope you enjoyed! This one has been around FOREVER and I /just/ finished it. I'm just glad it's done with, frankly, xD You know the drill!

Reviews are my life; don't kill me!

\- Nat


End file.
